Walk no More in Shadows
by Isabeau1
Summary: A theory of what was happening when Aragorn healed Faramir. Spoiler alert for The Return of the King.


Disclaimer: All characters belong to J.R.R Tolkien and the last line is a direct quote from The Return of the King.

**Walk no More in Shadows**

_Now Aragorn knelt beside Faramir and held a hand upon his brow. And those that watched felt that some great struggle was going on. For Aragorn's face grew grey with weariness; and ever and anon he called the name of Faramir, but each time more faintly to their hearing, as if Aragorn himself was removed from them, and walked afar in some dark vale, calling for one that was lost._

_~ J.R.R. Tolkien The Return of the King_

Faramir had no strength left to fight the darkness. It threatened to consume him, and he had no hope left that he would be reprieved, but still he fought. Fell voices filled his ears and in his heart he believed that Gondor was already lost and that he had at last been abandoned by all.

"Get back filth!"

Not in all his life had he ever been mistaken in recognizing the owner of that voice, and he lifted his head to find Boromir before him driving back the darkness as if it were no more than harmless shadows quaking in the firelight.

"Rise little brother. Your task is not yet done," Boromir pulled him to his feet and supported him as he swayed weakly.

"Boromir, I have failed. Gondor has fallen, and I could not stop it," Faramir bowed his head and would not meet his brother's gaze.

"Many things have fallen this day Faramir," Boromir said gravely, "but Gondor was not among them." He raised Faramir's face gently to meet his gaze.

"You are dead," Faramir said, "and perhaps I am too, for I see no other way I could be speaking with you. If Gondor did not fall today, then it will fall soon. Our father's will will fail or turn to madness soon, and already he has cast me away."

A look of grief crossed Boromir's face, and he closed his eyes and bowed his head. The darkness closed in on them again, and Faramir felt its weight press around him, but Boromir pulled him into his arms and held him tightly, keeping the darkness at bay.

"You have not been abandon by all Faramir and hope remains. You need only find the strength to allow it into your heart," Boromir opened his eyes and tenderly kissed the crown of his brother's head. "And just because I'm dead does not mean I don't still love you."

Faramir glanced up and saw a twinkle of amusement in Boromir's eyes, "I don't understand Brother."

"That is a first, for me to understand and you not to," Boromir stopped his protest with a finger against his lips. "Hush little brother, listen. Do not let these dark voices make you deaf to the voice of light that lies within your reach."

Faramir was silent, and within the shelter of his brother's arms, he heard a voice call his name. The voice was both fair and strong, and Faramir knew it was the voice of a man with the strength to drive all evils from the world of men and protect those who served him.

"Our king calls Faramir. He and the people of Gondor still have great need of you. Will you abandon them and refuse to serve?" Boromir loosened his grip on his brother slightly.

"I will serve," Faramir felt some strength return and shifted to move towards the voice, then stopped and turned back to his brother.

"I miss you," he said. "I love you."

"I know," Boromir pulled him into a fierce embrace. "I love you too," he released him and pushed him back. "Go now. Our king waits."

Faramir walked away from his brother and towards the sound of his name. Without the protection of Boromir's arms the darkness again closed in on him, but he pressed on until he could see the light that waited for him. Even then the darkness would not release him, and he stumbled, but did not fall as he expected. Instead, he was caught and pulled into a strong embrace.

"Walk no more in darkness fair Son of Gondor, but return to the light," the king told him.

The king banished the darkness from him, and only faint shadows remained behind to hide from the light he left in his wake.

"I leave you now Faramir, but I will be there when you wake," the king kissed his brow and released him.

Faramir did not fear his absence, but longed to be in his presence again. He was weary though and could not rouse himself. Then he felt warmth on his brow, and the air smelt sweet and fresh, and he felt as if he could draw breath easily again.

He opened his eyes to see a man leaning over him and knew him at once from the strength in his face and the light in his eyes. Faramir smiled and spoke softly.

"My lord, you called me. I come. What does the king command?"


End file.
